


Carmen Sandiego headcanons

by 2Brooke_the_writing_introvert2



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bad English, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Relationship(s), sleep deprived writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Brooke_the_writing_introvert2/pseuds/2Brooke_the_writing_introvert2
Summary: Im bored at night and have had some ideas floating around in my mind, think it'd be fun to lay them out for thousands of people to read and judge, also i haven't finished season 4 please don't yell at me.
Relationships: Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. It's three AM why am i doing this

Some headcanons are below, proceed at your own caution. You can like them, or call them dog shit, i don't really care.

1: I personally think that Carmen is pansexual and just really flirty.

2: El Topo and Le Chevre eventually run off together and live happily ever after in a cottage on a mountain (duh).

3: Julia got pressured into joining the interpol, she always wanted to be a history teacher.

4: The faculty of VILE didn't know eachother before joining together, but now see eachother as friends.

5: On a similar note i think that they all had career paths chosen aside from being thiefs but failed, apart from Shadow-san obviously (Maelstorm wanted to be a psychiatrist but irked patients off, Cleo is a failed model, Saira a failed cientist, Brunt a wrestler kicked out for injuring people).

6: Tigress acts like she doesn't care but really do cares.

7: You CAN'T convince me that Carmen wasn't flirting with Julia on the train scene, you CAN'T.

8: On a similar note you also can't convince me that they don't have/had/will have a small unspoken romance, where they flirt to eachother.

9: I also imagine that Chase sees this but doesn't understand that they're flirting, and just thinks they're being sassy, cause he's a dumbass.

10: I fell that most of the VILE crew (Le Chevre, El Topo, Tigress, Mime Bomb, Crackle) have some kind of trauma that pushed them to crime, it just seems improbable that they all had evil plans since the beginning, specially El Topo because of how sweet he is.

11: Here's some sexuality headcanons just to get them out of the way.

Carmen: Pansexual.  
Zack + Ivy: Bi.  
Player: Demi.  
Julia: Lesbian.  
Chase: Aroace.  
Chief: Hetero-flexible.  
Coach Brunt: Straight.  
Shadow-san: Biromantic Asexual.  
Mealstrom: Gynephilic.  
Dr.Saira: Bi.  
Cleo: Lesbian.  
El Topo + Le Chevre: Gay (who would have thunk).  
Tigress: Agressively pan.  
Gray/Crackle: Straight.

12: Ivy and Zack do have parents, they're just really shitty and they ran away to start their racing dreams.

13: Saira and Cleo have a little bickery romance behind scenes (for real they have too much chemestry).

14: Player is very socialy anxious, that's the reason why he was home schooled.

15: In VILE people didn't really talk or teach that much about sexuality apart from sex ed, so Carmen didn't have a real concept of pride month or pride in general, she just thought that sexuality and gender weren't a big deal in the outside world, and that anyone could date anyone without any fuss, and was blown away when Player caught her up on how things were.

16: Carmen needs to take at least a few hours before getting to business after traveling, jet lag can mess up missions and she suffers it almost weekly.

17: The Faculty really did feel attached to Black Sheep, and they felt a mix of disappointment and sadness on diferent levels when she left.

18: If Carmen had stayed in VILE she would have eventually changed her alias, mostly cause "Black Sheep" wouldn't sound too threatening on a criminal.

19: Ivy really loves dogs, and would probably have one if she wasn't on Carm's team.

20: Most VILE operatives viewed Black Sheep as a little sister or cousin, and a lot of them missed having her around.


	2. MORE CAUSE IM STUCK IN THE NEGATION PHASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here again, again at night, have fun or not, now let me shove more headcanons down your throat.

21: Crackle was worried about Carmen from the start, and when he needed that last little push to tell ACME about what VILE did, he remembered the look on Carmen's face when she stoped him from killing a man.

22: Antonio and Le Chevre are damn good at cooking and the people of the neighborhood love their food.

23: Eventually when Carmen gets back on track she contacts the three girls that she met along the series (The little girl from season 2 episode 1, Sonia from season 3 episode 2 and Xifeng from season 4 episode 1) all come in fontact with her, and help her and ACME, Sonia is a field agent, Xifeng manages interactions with civilians and/or undercover work, and the little brasilian girl works with Player in data collection and technology (from her own house of course).

24: Team red stayed in touch through the two years, by phone and they met up whenever they could, played board games and watched movies.

25: Crackle was head over heels for Carmen since the moment she more or less attacked him when they met.

26: Tigress has the reputation of "Certified Bitch" in VILE.

27: Paper Star comes from a family that put perfection over everything, even if it harmed, she kept practicing origami until she could do complex shapes in mere seconds because of this.

28: Noone really likes Neal the Eel, not even the operatives or faculty, he's just too gross.

29: Julia was the one that kept talking to Carmen the most, and eventually met her mother.

30: Speaking of wich, Carmen stayed with her mother when they found eachother, to gain back the lost time, and helped out in the orphanage, all the kids there started calling her "big sister".

31: Ivy and Zack still made and fixed cars as a hobby after joining ACME, they just didn't race.

32: Zack may or may not turn a blind eye on street racing despite being a law enforcer, wich drives his sister crazy.

33: Chase is single and will stay single because he's happy that way, you can take my unofficial Aroace representation away from me when you pry it from my cold, dead hands.

34: Le Chevre is a smartass and will show it whenever he can.

35: Agent Zari noticed there was something going on between Carmen and Jules, and was kinda worried for Julia at the start but just ended up coming to terms that her co-worker is gay for a international thief.

36: Julia and Crackle ended up being good friends after VILE disolved, and they like to talk about theater.

37: Carmen has a bit of fear about winter since "The cold incident" as they call it, and she tries to travel to hot places so she won't get too upset.

38: Julia is her classes' favorite teacher for obvious reasons.

39: The Faculty drove eachother crazy when they were imprisoned.

40: Chief feels very guilty around Carmen for what she did, and apologises again and again to her, Carmen has told her many times she's forgiven and that what happened with her father was an accident, but Chief still brings her gifts and coffee almost as a damn offering to a deity.


End file.
